1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle.
2. Description of Background Art
A motorcycle is known wherein a spark plug unit is directly mounted on the front side of a cylinder head. See, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3809900.
However, in the case where the above-mentioned structure is applied to a motorcycle having a forwardly tilted engine, there may be a possibility that, under the influence of torsion of a front fork and/or a frame due to a sudden braking, the spacing between the front wheel and the engine may become smaller than that at the times of normal expansion and contraction of the front fork. Thus, the front wheel may approach the spark plug unit or a high-tension cord connected to the spark plug. If the spacing between the spark plug unit and the front wheel is enlarged for the purpose of avoiding the just-mentioned situation, the front-rear length of the vehicle would be increased.